


Their Adventures in Babysitting

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: Olicity babysit Diggle's baby and Oliver is taken aback by how good she is<br/>Note: In other works I had named the precious Digglet 'Stephanie'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Their Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Olicity babysit Diggle's baby and Oliver is taken aback by how good she is  
> Note: In other works I had named the precious Digglet 'Stephanie'

"Okay, so emergency numbers are on the fridge. Dinner’s in the fridge too, just heat it up whenever and-" 

Oliver shot a look at Diggle, who only smiled at his over-protective wife.

"Don’t use the front burners when using the stove, make sure all doors and windows are double-locked, and I’ve already checked that all outlet covers are in place," Felicity finished for her. Oliver shot her a look.

"Wow, Felicity. Uh, okay then. At least one of you knows what you’re doing tonight," Lyla said, glancing at Oliver.

"What? Babies love me," He said, holding his arms out to take baby Stephanie. Lyla laughed and handed her daughter to Felicity.

"Thank you guys again for doing this," Diggle said, leaning down to kiss his daughter.

"Yes, thank you," Lyla smiled, kissing Stephanie. "And Felicity, don’t leave her with Oliver."

"Hey!" He protested.

"Don’t worry, I won’t," She promised.

"Hey!"

Oliver closed the door after them, leaving him, Felicity, and Stephanie. He watched as she took her into the living room and sat down. She pretended to blow on her stomach, which Stephanie found hilarious. 

"Oliver, could you make a bottle? According to Lyla, Stephanie’s supposed to have dinner soon."

"Uh, yeah," He nodded as he went into the kitchen. He looked from the container of formula to the pile of clean bottles on the counter. Yeah, he could figure this out. Luckily, there were directions on the canister.

"Thanks," She smiled, taking the bottle from him. "Oh, no. Oliver, this is too hot. She’ll burn her little baby throat. Here, hold her for a second."

She motioned for him to sit and handed him Stephanie. She immediately began rubbing her hands against his beard, the feeling making her giggle.

"Is that funny? Is my beard funny?" He cooed, making her giggle again.

He looked up and saw Felicity in the kitchen, making another bottle. She shook a couple of drops onto her wrist, making sure it wasn’t too hot.

"Oh, look! Auntie Felicity has food. Are you hungry?" 

"Hey, baby girl. You hungry? Is this what you want- Oh, no! Ow, ow!" She winced as Stephanie grabbed a handful of blonde hair.

"No, no, Steph. That’s not a toy," He grabbed the bottle from Felicity and gave it to Steph, then leaned back against the couch. He looked up at Felicity. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She said, scratching her head. "Wow, she’s not even two yet and she’s already got Digg’s strength. Oh, watch it. Don’t let her suck on air." 

"You’re really good with this, by the way. The whole baby thing," He pointed out, watching her fix Steph’s bottle. The baby sighed contently and blinked up at them.

"Thanks. When I was younger I was the oldest kid on my block," She explained. "Not many Vegas moms were really awake in the middle of the afternoon, so I made a point to check on the kids around my neighborhood. I got so good at it, they started paying me to babysit once I was old enough."

Felicity smiled as Stephanie gave a small hiccup, then used her hand to smooth the tiny wisps of hair on her head.Oliver smiled. Learning that Felicity was this caring, even at such a young age, made his heart tighten.

"You’re okay with her? I’ll go heat up our dinner," She said, standing. He nodded and thanked her. Oliver’s heart warmed as he looked at his surroundings .Something about this moment, here with Felicity, made sense to him. For once in a very long time, he felt like he belonged. 

Stephanie made a couple of hiccuping noises then, and pushed the now-empty bottle away from her.

"Hey, Felicity? Steph’s done with the bottle. I’m gonna burp her," He said as he carefully positioned the baby. He stood from his seat and lightly patted her back.

"Okay, but here you can- Oh my God," She laughed as she watched Stephanie cough up some formula onto Oliver’s shirt.

"She burped," He said, looking down at his shirt.

"Lesson One, Queen. Never burp a baby without the proper protection," She laughed, holding up a small towel. She took the baby from him and cradled her in her arms. "But very nice try."

"Yeah, thanks," He muttered. "I’m gonna go see if Digg has a shirt I can borrow."


End file.
